District of Columbia Fire
'Department Profile' The District of Columbia Fire Department was established in 1804. Currently the DCFD is comprised of the following units: *33 Firehouses *33 Engine Companies *16 Truck Companies **15 - 100' Tractor Drawn Aerials **1 - 95' Tower Ladder *3 Rescue Companies *16 Advanced Life Support (ALS) Medic Units *22 Basic Life Support (BLS) Ambulances *6 Battalions *1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'History' On January 13, 1803, District of Columbia passed its first law about fire control, requiring the owner of each building in the district to provide at least one leather firefighting bucket per story or pay a $1 fine per missing bucket. The first firefighting organizations in the district were private companies. To end the problems created by rivalries between these companies, District of Columbia approved in 1864 an act to consolidate them and organize a paid fire department. Seven years passed before it was implemented on September 23, 1871, creating the all-professional District of Columbia Fire Department with a combination of paid and volunteer staff.The department had seven paid firefighters and 13 call men to answer alarms, manning three engines and two ladders. By 1900, the DCFD had grown to 14 engine, four ladder, and two chemical companies. In 1968, the entire DCFD was mobilized during the riots that followed the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. The four days of disorder saw widespread civil unrest, looting and arson, which ultimately required help with 70 outside companies to battle over 500 fires and perform 120 rescues. In the 1970s and 1980s, the department was riven by racial tension as the nearly all-white department became much more racially integrated and African Americans sought upper-level supervisory and management positions. 'Former Firehouses' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '1st Battalion' 'Engine 6 / Truck 4 / Ambulance 6' - 1300 New Jersey Avenue Northwest Built 1974 :Engine 6 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 4 (S-303-05) - 2005 Seagrave Commander II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 6 - 2011 International 4300 / Horton 'Engine 10 / Truck 13 / Medic 10' - 1342 Florida Avenue Northeast Built 1925 :Engine 10 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 13 (S-320-15) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 10 - 'Engine 12 / Battalion 1 / EMS 1 '– 2225 5th Street Northeast Built 1987 :Engine 12 (S-179-18) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Battalion 1 (S-263-15) - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado :EMS 1 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 (S-836-18) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :Haz-Mat. Unit 2 (S-606) - 1998 American LaFrance / Beaverbilt (Ex-Rescue 3, HM1) :Haz-Mat. Support Unit ' (S-837-18) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT walk-around rescue 'Engine 14 / Medic 14 / Ambulance 14 - 4801 North Capitol Street Northeast Built 1945 :Engine 14 (S-167-06) - 2006 Seagrave Marauder / 2016 Refurb (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 25) :Medic 14 - :Ambulance 14 - 'Engine 17 / Medic 17' - 1227 Monroe Street Northeast Built 1902 :Engine 17 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Medic 17 (S-614-18) - 2019 Freightliner M2 / Road Rescue 'Engine 26 / Truck 15 / Ambulance 26' - 1340 Rhode Island Avenue Northeast Built 1937 :Engine 26 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) (SO#78J32) :Truck 15 (S-315-11) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Belmont Fire Department (California)) :Ambulance 26 - '2nd Battalion' 'Engine 7 / Medic 7' - 1101 Half Street Southwest Built 1961 :Engine 7 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#29824) :Medic 7 - 2012 International 4300 / Horton :Brush Unit (S-215) - 2003 Ford F-550 / E-One (90/320/40F) 'Engine 8 / Medic 8 / Ambulance 8 / Battalion 2 / EMS 2' - 1520 C Street Southeast Built 1964 :Engine 8 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Medic 8 - 2011 International 4300 / Horton :Ambulance 8 - :Battalion 2 (S-262-15) - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado :EMS 2 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe :Air Unit 2 (S-757-19) - 2019 KME Severe Service walk-around 'Engine 18 / Truck 7 / Ambulance 18' – 414 8th Street Southeast Built 1965 :Engine 18 (S-138-18) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#31416-04) :Truck 7 (S-319-15) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 18 (S-507-16) - 2016 International 4300 / Rechassis Horton (SN#16810) 'Engine 27 / Medic 27 / Ambulance 27' - 4201 Minnesota Avenue Northeast Built 1908 :Engine 27 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Medic 27 (S-623-19) - 2019 International DuraStar / Horton :Ambulance 27 - 'Engine 30 / Truck 17 / Medic 30 / Ambulance 30' - 50 49th Street Northeast Built 1953 :Engine 30 (S-113-18) - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 17 (S-313-11) - 2012 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 30 - 2012 International DuraStar / Horton 533 :Ambulance 30 - '3rd Battalion' 'Engine 15 / Rescue Squad 3 / Battalion 3 / EMS 3' - 2101-14th Street Southeast Built 1969 :Engine 15 (S-115-18) - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Rescue Squad 3 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :Battalion 3 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado :Ambulance 15 - 2010 International DuraStar / Horton 533 :EMS 3 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe :Rescue Squad Support Unit - 2000 Ford F-450 / Wheeled Coach light rescue :Cave-In Unit 3 - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Brown Industries :Cave-In Support Unit 3 - 2000 Sterling / Hackney :Collapse Support 3 (S-737) - 1999 Ford F-800 / Knaphiede w/12' stake body 'Engine 19 / Medic 19 / Ambulance 19' - 2813 Pennsylvania Avenue Southeast Built 1911 :Engine 19 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500) :Medic 19 - :Ambulance 19 - 'Engine 25 / Medic 25' - 3203 Martin Luther King Junior Avenue Southeast Built 1903 :Engine 25 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Medic 25 (S-541-18) - 2019 Freightliner M2 / Road Rescue 'Engine 32 / Truck 16 / Ambulance 32' - 2425 Irving Street Southeast Built 1957 :Engine 32(S-99-18) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#31416) :Truck 16 '(S-307-07) - 2007 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Ambulance 32 (S-579-18) - 2018 International 4300 / Horton (SN#18427) 'Engine 33 / Truck 8 / Medic 33 / Ambulance 33' - 101 Atlantic Street Southeast Built 1987 :Engine 33 (S-177-18) - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 8 (S-309-09) - 2009 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 33 (S-615-18) - 2019 Freightliner M2 / Road Rescue :Ambulance 33 - 2012 International 4300 / Horton '4th Battalion' 'Engine 4 / Ambulance 4 / Special Operations Battalion / Safety Battalion / EMS 7' - 2531 Sherman Avenue Northwest Built 1976 :Engine 4 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) (SO#78J30) :Ambulance 4 - :Special Operations Battalion - 2018 GMC Sierra :Safety Battalion - 2018 GMC Sierra :EMS 7 (S-277-18)- 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe :Air Unit 1 (S-758-19) - 2019 KME Severe Service walk-around 'Engine 9 / Truck 9 / Ambulance 9' - 1617 U Street Northwest Built 1967 :Engine 9 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 9 (S-318-15) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 9 - 'Engine 11 / Truck 6 / Ambulance 11 / Battalion 4 / EMS 4 '– 3420 14th Street Northwest Built 1984 :Engine 11 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 6 (S-317-15) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 11 (S-626-19) - 2018 International DuraStar / Horton Model 623 :Battalion 4 '- 2016 GMC Sierra :'EMS 4 (S-274-16) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 22 / Truck 11 / Ambulance 22' - 6825 Georgia Avenue Northwest Built 2018 :Engine 22 (S-188-14) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (SN#27233-06) :Truck 11 (S-310-11) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II / 2000 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 22 - 'Engine 24 / Rescue Squad 2 / Medic 24' - 5101 Georgia Avenue Northwest Built 1995 :Engine 24 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Rescue Squad 2 (S-822-09) - 2009 Seagrave Marauder II heavy rescue :Medic 24 - :Tactical Support Unit 2 - 2000 Ford F-450/ Wheeled Coach light rescue :Medical Ambulance Bus - 2007 Thomas Bus / Sartin Services :Mass Casualty Unit 1 - 2003 Ford E-450 / Wheeled Coach '5th Battalion' 'Engine 5 / Medic 5' - 3412 Dent Place Northwest Built 1900 :Engine 5 (S-146) - 2003 Pierce Dash / 2016 Refurb (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8,Engine 62) :Medic 5 - 'Engine 20 / Truck 12 / Ambulance 20 / Battalion 5 / EMS 5' - 4300 Wisconsin Avenue Northwest Built 1912 :Engine 20 (S-191-14) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 12 (S-311-11) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-Drawn Aerial) :Ambulance 20 - :Battalion 5 - 2018 GMC Sierra :EMS 5 - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 21 / Medic 21' - 1763 Lanier Place Northwest Built 1908 :Engine 21 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) (SO#78H88) :Medic 21 - 2012 International DuraStar / Horton 533 :Water Supply Engine 55 - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) 'Engine 28 / Truck 14 / Ambulance 28' - 3522 Connecticut Avenue Northwest Built 1916 :Engine 28 (S-173-06) - 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 33) :Truck 14 ' (S-316-15) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Ambulance 28 - 'Engine 29 / Truck 5 / Ambulance 29' - 4811 MacArthur Boulevard Northwest Built 1925 :Engine 29 (S-151-03) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :Truck 5 (S-314-13) - 2013 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Philadelphia Fire Department reject) :Ambulance 29 - 'Engine 31 / Medic 31' - 4930 Connecticut Avenue Northwest Built 1930 :Engine 31 (S-191-14) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (SN#27233-09) :Medic 31 - 2011 International 4300 / Horton '6th Battalion' 'Engine 1 / Truck 2 / Medic 1 / Ambulance 1' - 2225 M Street Northwest Built 2017 :Engine 1 (S-183-14) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#27233-01) :Truck 2 ' (S-308-09) - 2009 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Medic 1 - 2011 International 4300 / Horton :Ambulance 1 - 2012 International 4300 / Horton :S-624-19 (Medic or Ambulance 1, not sure) 2019 International DuraStar / Horton 623 'Engine 2 / Rescue Squad 1 / Medic 2 / Battalion 6 / EMS 6' - 500 F Street Northwest Built 1979 :Engine 2 (S-184-14) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#27233-02) :Rescue Squad 1 (S-823-11) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :Medic 2 - 2011 International 4300 / Horton :Battalion 6 (S-266-16) - 2016 GMC Sierra :EMS 6 (S-278-18) - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe :Rescue Squad Support Unit (S-214) - 2000 Ford F-450 / Wheeled Coach 'Engine 3 / Medic 3' - 439 New Jersey Avenue Northwest Built 1916 :Engine 3 (S-108-18) - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Medic 3 - 2011 International 4300 / Horton 'Engine 13 / Truck 10 / Ambulance 13 '– 400 E Street Southwest Built 2015 :Engine 13 (S-189-15) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 10 (S-312-11) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 13 - :Foam Unit 1 - 2001 E-One / 1989 Amertek (1250/1000/130F) :Foam Unit 2 (S-702-11) - 2011 Oshkosh Striker 1500 (2000/1500/210F/1000 lbs. PK) :Twin Agent Unit 1 (S-736) - 2005 Ford F-550 / Crash Rescue (-/-/150B/500 lbs. PK) 'Engine 16 / Tower Ladder 3 / Ambulance 16 / Deputy Chief' – 1018 13th Street Northwest Built 1932 :Engine 16 (S-196-18) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Tower Ladder 3 (S-321-18) - 2018 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/95' Aerialscope) :Ambulance 16 (S-520-16) - 2016 International DuraStar / Horton Model 603C :Deputy Chief - 2018 GMC Sierra :Water Supply Engine 56 (S-148) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) 'Engine 23 / Ambulance 23' - 2119 G Street Northwest Built 1910 :Engine 23 (S-107-18) - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Ambulance 23 - 2012 International 4300 / Horton 'Fireboat Station' - Pier 5 - 550 Water Street Southwest :Fireboat 1 ("John H. Glenn Jr.") - 1962 Diesel Ship Co. / Custom (7000/-/300B) :Fireboat 2 - 2017 Willard 36' Fireboat (1800/-) Training Academy - 4600 Shepherd Parkway Southwest Station/Assignment Unknown :Special Operations K9 - 2010 Chevrolet 2500HD 4x4 :Critical Infrastructure Liason - 2010 Chevrolet 2500HD 4x4 :Medical Care Support Unit (S-224-07) - 2007 International / Hackney :Rescue 4 (S-601) - 2001 E-One Cyclone heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :Water Rescue - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 / Knapheide :Community Support Unit 2 (S-202-09) - 2009 Chevrolet 3500HD / Reading :Car 9 - 2006 Chevrolet 3500 / Knapheide (repair maintenance) :Air Unit 3 - 1993 Chevrolet step van :Heavy Wrecker 1 (S-725-07) - 2007 Peterbilt 357 / Century 1060S 60 Ton Heavy Wrecker :(S-222-07) - 2007 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-EMS Supervision 5) :2008 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Battalion 1) :(S-232) - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Battalion 2) :2010 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-EMS Supervisor 8) :2018 International 4300 / Horton (SN# 18428) :2018 International 4300 / Horton (SN#18429) :2018 International 4300 / Horton (SN#18430) :2018 International 4300 / Horton (SN#18431) :2018 International 4300 / Horton (SN#18432) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16811) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16812) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16813) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16814) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16815) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16816) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16817) :15 - 2016 International 4300 / Horton (SN#17278-17293) :(S-194-14) 2014 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 14) :2014 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#27233-10) (Ex-Engine 33) :(S-193) 2014 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10) :(S-178) 2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :(S-177) 2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (2000/500) (SN#24202-01) (Ex-Engine 3) :2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (2000/500) (SN#24202-02) (Ex-Engine 21) :2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 16) :2011 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :(S-141) 2008 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 30) :(S-139) 2008 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 28) :(S-169) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 4) :(S-168) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :(S-166) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 24) :(S-165) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 23) :(S-163) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 26, Engine 21, Engine 28) :(S-162) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) :(S-145) 2006 Seagrave Marauder pumper (1250/500) :(S-161) 2005 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :(S-157) 2005 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :(S-156) 2005 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :(S-144) 2005 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :(S-154) 2003 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :(S-149) 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) :(S-147) 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) :(S-142) 2003 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :(S-301) - 2003 Seagrave Marauder / Baker platform (-/-/95' Aerialscope) (Ex-Tower 3) :2008 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 5) :(S-1##) 2007 Seagrave Marauder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 13) :(S-302) 2003 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :(S-1##) 1999 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 5) :(S-1##) 1998 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 9) :(S-756) 2006 Freightliner / Hackney (Ex-Air Unit 1) :2003 Pierce Lance / LDV command unit :2003 American LaFrance / 1993 LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 8) :2003 American LaFrance / 1993 LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 12) :2002 E-One Cyclone heavy rescue (Ex-Hazmat 1) :1999 Freightliner / E-One (Ex-Air Unit 2) :1997 Ford / Wheeled Coach command Reserve Apparatus :Engine 62 (S-146) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :Engine 65 - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15, Engine 28) :Engine 71 - :Engine 73 - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) :Engine 74 - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) :Engine 76 - 2002 Seagrave / 2005 Seagrave refurb (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :Engine 80 - :Engine 105 - :Truck 394 - :Truck 396 - 2001 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 13, Truck 34) Apparatus on Order :Collapse SU - in design process :TSU's - Pierce light rescues (3 PC order) :1 refurb of a Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial Retired Apparatus :(S-552) 2012 International 4300 / Horton :(S-540) 2011 International 4300 / Horton :(S-175) 2008 Seagrave (1250/500) (Damaged by Engine Fire) :2006 E-One pumper (1250/500) (SN#121935) :2006 MetalCraft Marine Firestorm 30 (1250/-) (Ex-Fireboat 2) :2003 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76357) :2003 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 19) :(S-155) 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) (SN#78B29) (Involved in MVC) :(S-152) 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) (SN#78B26) (Involved in MVC) :(S-148) 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (SN#13927-03) :2002 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78A81) :(S-137) 2002 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500) (SN#78A77) :(S-136) 2002 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500) (SN#78A76) :2001 E-One / 1989 E-One ladder (-/-/135' rear-mount) (SN#122395) :2001 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76338) :2001 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76337) :(S-395) 2001 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76336) :(S-392) 2000 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76328) (Ex-Ladder 5) :(S-134) 2000 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78994) (Ex-Engine 64) :(S-133) 2000 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78993) :(S-132) 2000 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78992) :(S-130) 2000 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78991) (Ex-Engine 53) :(S-128) 2000 E-One pumper (1250/500) (SO#121937) :2000 E-One heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 2) :1999 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 15) :1998 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn)) (SN#76316) :(S-109) 1998 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#18180) (Ex-Engine 79, ex-Engine 33) :1998 E-One Hurricane ladder (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Sold to Big Creek Volunteer Fire Department (Pike County, Kentucky)) :1997 Freightliner / 1984 Saulsbury heavy rescue :1997 Seagrave pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1997 Seagrave pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 31) (Sold to Westmoreland City Volunteer Fire Department (Pennsylvania)) :(S-388) 1997 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 6) :(S-385) 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#76306) :(S-196) 1995 E-One Cyclone pump (1500/750) (Sold to Rogersville Volunteer Fire Department (Alabama)) :1993 KME Renegade / Firestix pump (1500/750/75' boom) :1992 KME Renegade pumper (150/750/30F) (Sold to Branchville Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) :1991 Amertek foam tender (1000/1000/130F) (United States Navy unit, on loan to DCFD) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1979 Ford L / Swab heavy rescue :1978 Sutphen / Pirsch tractor-drawn aerial :1976 American Lafrance Century (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1974 Ford C / Sutphen pumper (750/400) :1973 American Lafrance Century (-/-/100') tractor-drawn aerial :1971 Ford C / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1971 Ford C / Bruco heavy rescue :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1966 Ward Lafrance pumps (750/400) :1966 Ward Lafrance pumps (750/400) :1963 Ward Lafrance pump (750/200) :1957 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1951 Ward Lafrance pump External Links *District of Columbia Fire Department *Washington DC Firefighter's Association (IAFF Local 36) *DCFD Engine 3 *DCFD Engine 8 *DCFD Engine 10 & Truck 13 *DCFD Engine 15, Rescue 3 *DCFD Engine 16, Tower 3 *DCFD Engine 18, Truck 7 *DCFD Engine 19 *DCFD Engine 20, Truck 12 *DCFD Engine 21 *DCFD Engine 27 *DCFD Engine 30, Truck 17 *DCFD Engine 32, Truck 16 *DCFD Engine 33, Truck 8 *DCFD Rescue Squad 1 Station Map Category:District of Columbia Category:Departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Bruco apparatus Category:Former operators of MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus